The Halfblood
by dippydog18
Summary: This is following on from series two. This is the first fanfiction I've ever done so I'm sorry if it's a bit rubbish but please read it anyway! All the characters (Except Sophie Morris) are not mine and I don't own wolfblood all the credit goes to Debbie Moon, the creator. Maddy returns and finds that things aren't entirely how she left them! Please read and review it means a lot
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person

Chapter One

Rhydian walked through the woods on his way to school. He would run but it felt wrong without Maddy by his side. He had half an hour before school started. He could still smell Maddy, but it wasn't her sent; it was what she had left behind. He lay down on his back by the tree and closed his eyes. Every day he would go to their tree and try to picture her in his mind. But every day Maddy faded from his memory until he couldn't even remember her smile. But she still lived in his memories and her words burned across his mind. _I love you_. He could hear her laugh and hear her voice. She was still there.

Rhydian's eyes suddenly opened. He sat up immediately, his superhuman senses going into overdrive, trying to figure out what had disturbed him. Then he heard it again. A twig snapped behind him and he stood up. He spun around but all he saw was the solid tree trunk. He took a few steps backwards. He was being watched. Rhydian knew he couldn't transform until he knew for certain it was a wolfblood. But his veins grew inky and his eyes flashed gold. Midnight black crept up his neck and pulsed across his cheeks.

"Stop!" Rhydian looked to the side and saw a girl a little younger than him, maybe thirteen or fourteen. She had long blonde hair and dark green eyes. She was slim and looked oddly familiar. Rhydian was confused. She smelt like a wolfblood but also like a human. She was wearing skinny jeans, a grey sweatshirt and a green jacket. Maybe her _clothes_ smelt like a human? No, that couldn't be it. The ink faded from Rhydian's skin and his eyes turned blue, again.

"I don't know who you are but you can't stay here!" Rhydian tried to keep his voice steady but the adrenaline from almost transforming was pumping through his body. Her green eyes flashed a green that was near luminous.

"Who are you? This is my pack's territory, you can't stay here!" She gasped and Rhydian felt bad, in spite of himself. But it wasn't anything he'd said.

"Rhydian...?" Rhydian blinked at her. He'd never met her before, he would remember. He hadn't told her his name.

"Who _are_ you?" The girl bit her lip and looked at the ground. But then she turned her green eyes on him smiled, meekly.

"Sophie Morris," Rhydian's eyes widened. It couldn't be a coincidence, "I'm you sister,"

"I don't _have_ a sister, you've made a mistake," Was Rhydian's first reaction. He couldn't have a sister as well as a brother, could he? Surely Ceri would have told him?

"Well, technically, you don't," Sophie replied, a hint of a smile on her lips. Now he thought about it, Sophie did look a bit like him. Her hair was the same colour, she was quite tall, her smile was definitely the same and though her eyes were a different colour they were similar to his, "I'm your _half_ sister," _But that makes even less sense. Wolfbloods mate for life, how could I have a sister younger than me but older than Bryn?_

"I know what you're thinking," Sophie said, "But it's true,"

"Ceri would've told me,"

"Your mum doesn't know,"

"And how does that work?" Sophie sighed, not answering his question.

"There's another thing..." Rhydian met her eye. He took a deep breath in through his nose. She smelt the same. Like a human but also like a wolfblood, "... I'm a halfblood,"

"No. I can't have a halfblood for a sister, you've _got_ to be kidding!"

"Oh, don't hold back, it's not like I'm right here, or anything," Sophie glared at him, but she was genuinely hurt.

"But my mum would never do that. She'd never have a child with a human, never! Ceri wouldn't break that rule,"

"You're right. _Your_ mother wouldn't. But _our father_ would," Rhydian glared at the girl. It made sense now. She didn't smell like a wolfblood because she wanted one.

Rhydian had learnt about halfbloods when he had been in the wild pack. It brought shame to the family's name if there was a halfblood in their bloodline. Though halfbloods were only one quarter wolf they were far more dangerous than wolfbloods or humans. They would run twice as fast, smell twice as well, hear twice as far and run for twice as long as even the most powerful wolfblood. They were better at controlling the wolf because there was less of it in them but once they transformed they basically became a wild wolf unless they had proper training and would kill anything that wasn't in their pack. All halfbloods had green eyes and their eyes changed to bright green instead of yellow when they transformed or got angry. It was an unspoken oath between wild wolfbloods and tame wolfbloods to never mate with humans. Most halfbloods were left to die. But not Sophie Morris. She was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person

"Maddy, wake UP!" Jana yelled as Maddy stayed curled up inside her family's den, "Look, Maddy I know you're awake so either you come out or _I'll_ come in!" Maddy groaned. She hated the wild pack. Jana helped but her heart ached every day. She missed Stoneybridge and Shannon and Tom... And Rhydian. A day didn't go by that she didn't think about Rhydian. She wondered if he'd changed, changed his hair, his voice, his walk, his smile. She hoped not.

"_Fine,_ I'm coming," Maddy emerged from the hole. She looked a lot different to a few months ago. Her hair was a few inches longer and much more tousled and messy. Her skin was dirty and her clothes were worn and scruffy. She was also much fitter from hunting and running. She'd grown a bit, too. She wasn't what her friends would remember. Maddy might have changed her appearance but she was still the same Maddy that they knew.

"Look," Jana said, her expression softening a little. Maddy didn't know what was going on.

"Where's everyone else?" Maddy asked, cautiously, looking around. She couldn't smell the other members of the pack. She couldn't even see Bryn. Maddy had befriended Bryn over the past few months. Even though he was a painful reminder of Rhydian he was still a good friend and Maddy knew that if push came to shove Bryn would have her back.

"Hunting,"

"You didn't think to tell me? Where are my parents?" panic rose in Maddy's voice.

"Don't _worry_ so much Maddy, they're fine. But I need to talk to you," Maddy looked at Jana, suspiciously. Maddy knew Jana extremely well and she trusted her now more than ever but she still didn't know the whole story. Jana sighed.

"There's no easy way to explain this, Maddy, I'm just going to have to say it," Maddy raised her eyebrows. Jana was serious, for a change, "Maddy, my father sent word to the pack. I know he's been banished but he still cares about me and he wanted us to be prepared. There's going to be a war, Maddy, a real war. Not a little bit of everyday squabbling between pack, a proper war. But it's not between wild packs," Suddenly Maddy under stood,

"No," she breathed,

"It's between tame packs and wild wolfbloods,"

"No," Maddy repeated.

"If you leave now, I can do my best to protect you. I lead a major pack now, wolfbloods will..."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Maddy hadn't been expecting Jana to say that. She thought Jana would be preparing her for the news that Rhydian had been killed by a wild pack. Hope surged through her.

"I want you to leave, Maddy. You and your parents aren't wild and even though you manage well I know you hate it here..."

"I don't _hate_ it, Jana," Maddy lied through her teeth, "But you know we can't go back to Stoneybridge; Dr Whitewood's still there and..."

"Dr Whitewood has just go married, Maddy. She's moved to New Zealand and she hasn't been back to Stoneybridge since,"

"How do you know...?"

"Stoneybridge was my home, Maddy," Jana said, "There are people I care about there, too. I care about Tom and Rhydian and Shannon, I want them to be safe. You need to leave, Maddy, protect you pack. I can try and stop allied packs from attacking your territory but I can't promise a rogue pack won't cause you trouble..."

"Thank you," Maddy said and she flung her arms around Jana. The joy of seeing Rhydian again pulsed through her. She would see him again and there would be no one there to tear them apart.

"Get all your things and you and your parents can leave straight away. If you meet any wilds, show them this," Jana took a badge out of her pocket and handed it to Maddy. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. Each wild pack had a symbol and no two were the same.

"I don't know what to say,"

"Then don't say anything," Jana smiled and pressed the badge into Maddy's hand, "Our pack's are friends, Maddy, now and forever. Hurry. But don't rush, something tells me Rhydian is safe,"


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person

"How did you find me?" Rhydian asked as he slumped down next to Sophie. She was leaning her back against the tree and sketching in a small book. She shut it as soon as Rhydian would've been able to see it.

"The care home found out I had relatives. They told me I had two brothers one older, one younger. They told me that my younger brother, Bryn, was in the wild and it wasn't safe for me to see him so..."

"Wait, what?" Rhydian interrupted, "Your care home _knew_ you were a wolfblood?"

"Halfblood," Sophie corrected him,

"Whatever," She smiled,

"Yeah. Didn't the Smiths tell you about working wolfbloods?" She didn't mean anything by it but Rhydian's fists clenched at the mention of the Smiths.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"There are special care homes for wolfbloods and halfbloods, you know," Sophie continued, dismissing his question, "You were unlucky not to be taken to one. But I _was_ lucky, and I've grown up with people who can help me control the wolf when I change. Doctors, scientists, teachers, everything. But it's a full moon tomorrow, Rhydian," Sophie looked serious, "I've been taught to have conscience when I'm in wolf form but you have to accept me into your pack, first. Otherwise, I might hurt someone," Rhydian gulped. He'd heard storied about halfbloods. They really were dangerous and it was a full moon the next day.

"I can't just accept you into my family like nothing ever happened!" Rhydian said, fiercely. But then he remembered how Maddy's family had taken him in and they weren't even related to him.

"I'm not asking you to," Sophie assured him, "And if you really don't want me here, I'll leave. I just needed to know you were real," She looked at her feet, slightly embarrassed. Rhydian remembered the relief he felt when he found out he wasn't the only wolfblood in the world and how bitter he felt when Maddy rejected him. He couldn't do the same to his own sister.

"I'm enrolling at your school next week. But I can cancel if you want me to go..."

"I don't want you to leave, Sophie. But I don't know where you're going to stay,"

"I'll figure it out," Sophie said, standing up. Rhydian copied her, but he didn't know why, "I actually need to tell you something..." She began. But Rhydian looked at his watch,

"Oh _shit_," he muttered, "Can it wait until I finish school? I'm really late," Sophie opened her mouth but then shut it again.

"Sure," she smiled a little,

"Thanks," Rhydian said, hugging her. She was a little startled and before she could hug him back he ran from her.

"Ah, Rhydian. How _nice_ of you to join us," Mr Jefferies said as Rhydian half ran into the form room. Kara, Katrina and Kay messed with their hair as soon as they saw Rhydian and started murmuring _He likes me, No he likes me, Don't be an idiot he clearly likes me _but he was too flustered to notice. Jimi sniggered as Rhydian pushed past his chair.

"Sorry, sir,"

"Yes, well, take a seat," Rhydian walked to the back of the classroom and sat behind Tom and Shannon. They immediately turned around.

"You alright?" Tom asked,

"Not really," He replied. Shannon raised her eyebrows expecting explanation, "I'll tell you later,"

The bell rang and Tom and Shannon pushed Rhydian out of the school.

"_Well_," Shannon said,

"What?"

"You know what I mean," Shannon glared at Rhydian but he only smiled,

"It's complicated,"

"Everything about your life's complicated," Tom reminded him,

"I have to show you," Rhydian started running towards the woods. Tom and Shannon looked at each other before running after him,

"Hey! Rhydian, wait up!" They called after him. Their speed was no match for his. After a while Rhydian stopped and after a few minutes a very out of breath Tom and Shannon caught up with him. Rhydian took a deep breath in. Suddenly he picked up Sophie's sent again and started running causing his friends to groan.

"Sophie!" Rhydian called when he reached yet another dead end,

"Up here!" She called and Rhydian looked up to see his sister high up in a tree dangling her legs over a branch,

"What the hell are you _doing?_" He sounded horrified,

"Don't worry so much. I was just bored. And I was trying to decide how to tell you something,"

"Well, my friends need to meet you, so come _down!_"

"Alright, alright, you sound like my mother," As soon as she said it she regretted it,

"You've met your mum?" Rhydian asked when Sophie was back to normal level.

"Yeah, she visited me every so often. More when I was little. But when I started to transform she only visited, like, once a year,"

"Did she ever say anything about Dad?" Sophie shook her head,

"She didn't want to talk about it. But I think we must look like him because I look nothing like my mum," At that point Tom and Shannon burst through the trees,

"Who's that?" Tom asked through his panting,

"Is she a...?" Shannon began,

"Not exactly," Rhydian laughed at the state of his friends,

"I'm Sophie," Sophie held out her hand and they both shook it once they caught their breath, "Tom and Shannon, right?"

"How did you...?" Rhydian asked but Sophie cut him off,

"I wonder why you keep asking me that question," She looked up at him smiling. Shannon frowned and looked from Sophie to Rhydian. She was beginning to piece together what was going on.

"So you have a sister now, too?" Tom asked when they arrived at Bernie's.

"Yeah, since this morning,"

"What are you going to do about school?"

"She's just going to be someone I know,"

"Seriously?" Shannon asked, "Rhydian, Sophie looks exactly like you. People aren't going to buy that,"

"Well, I can't say she's my sister. People will start to ask way too many questions about why we were sent to different homes and stuff. They're going to have to buy it, Shan,"

"Anyway," Tom said, "You said you'd help me revise for that English test tomorrow, Shan. If we don't leave now we'll run out of time,"

"Okay, I'll go pay. You go if you want, Rhydian, we're getting a lift," Shannon stopped asking Rhydian if he wanted a lift a long time ago. She knew he's rather run. When both Tom and Shannon had gone and they were deep in the woods Sophie grabbed Rhydian's arm to tell him to stop running.

"What?" He asked. He wasn't annoyed just a bit curious.

"I need to tell you something,"

"Huh?"

"It's about Maddy," Rhydian didn't know what to think. How did Sophie know about Maddy? What was wrong with her? Had something happened? "Rhydian, there's a war going on. Between tame packs and wild wolfbloods," Rhydian's mouth was dry. He couldn't speak. What was his sister trying to say?

"I have no doubt that Maddy and her family will come back to Stoneybridge. Now Dr Whitewood is gone, there's no danger for them here anymore,"

"Wait, since when has Dr Whitewood been gone?"

"Pretty much since Maddy left. She got married and moved away. I think she's in New Zealand now... Anyway she's dropped the whole werewolf thing. But..."

"So Maddy can come back?" He interrupted again,

"Just shut up a minute and I'll _tell_ you!" He nodded and mumbled an apology, "But just because Maddy can come back it doesn't mean you'll be out of danger and it doesn't mean this war is a good thing. In fact, you're more likely to be attacked. At the moment, wild packs will see you as a lone wolf. But if Maddy's family reclaim their territory then we'll all be in danger," Sophie sniffed a few times then smiled, "I think Maddy might already be on the borders of your territory,"

"You think?" Rhydian said, hopefully. Then he added smiling at his sister, "And it's _our_ territory now,"


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Person

Maddy almost felt bad for how happy she felt as she raced through the woods in wolf form her parents two or three metres ahead of her. She shouldn't feel this happy when she had just left the pack but she did. She was on her way to Rhydian. The one person who she cared about more than anyone else she'd ever met. Her parents thought it was natural. The moon pulls people together and wolfbloods have a natural urge to mate and start a pack. And in their eyes Maddy had these feelings for Rhydian because he was the only other male wolfblood around her age. But it was far deeper than that.

All three wolves stopped as they reached the edge of their territory. They all took a deep breath in taking in the scent of home. And Maddy searched for Rhydian trying to sense him. She didn't find him but she found someone who smelt similar. And her heart sank. Rhydian's family were here. But she didn't have time to wonder what was going on. Her parents were moving again and though she knew her territory inside out she didn't want to lose them. When they reached the outskirts of the town they changed back into human form. Maddy couldn't help but smile as she saw Stoneybridge again, the town she'd missed so much. It looked the same, smelt the same, but somehow it didn't _feel_ the same. Emma and Daniel felt the same way, she could tell. They were sniffing and trying to see what was different. There was a new scent. The one Maddy had smelt before. And they couldn't quite put their finger on it. It was definitely a wolfblood but...

"Maddy," her mother's voice snapped Maddy back to reality, "Let's go home,"

It felt strange and cold in the house. No one had been living there since they left, so Maddy guessed it made sense. Without realising it the Smiths had got used to sleeping in the open air and being in a house felt almost scary.

"_I'm_ going to go have a shower!" Maddy said and she ran upstairs. By some miracle there was still hot water and the heating was working. Maddy thought this was amazing but Emma and Daniel weren't so pleased when they realised they hadn't cancelled any of the bills. Having a hot shower again was amazing. You can't truly appreciate it unless you've not had hot running water for over half a year. Maddy stayed in the shower for over half an hour and would've stayed longer if Emma and Daniel hadn't started banging on the door waiting for their turn. Maddy slipped into fresh, crisp clothes. Maddy had to admit that she was surprised everything was exactly how they left it. But she was glad.

Rhydian suddenly picked up the scent. Sophie smiled. She could smell Maddy very clearly and her parents, too.

"She's just had a shower," Sophie stated,

"How'd you know that?"

"I can smell wet dog," Rhydian nudged her but started laughing. Then Rhydian suddenly thought of something. Sophie seemed to know everything about him but he hardly knew anything about her.

"This is going to sound really weird,"

"Okay,"

"Please don't take it the wrong way,"

"I'm sure I won't,"

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

"Oh, for God's sake, Rhydian!" Sophie said, shoving him.

"Hey!"

"What? Spit-It-Out!"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. Fifteen next month. How old are you?"

"I'm sure you know,"

"I'm sure I don't,"

"I'm sixteen in, like, three months. What's your favourite colour?"

"Sky blue. What's your..."

"I'm asking questions, okay?" Sophie crinkled her nose.

"Fine,"

"Cats or dogs?"

"Do I _really_ need to answer that?"

"Maths or English,"

"English,"

"Drama or art?"

"Art,"

"School or art?"

"Art. Is this some kind of questionnaire or are you going somewhere with it?" Rhydian pulled a face and Sophie laughed, "Thought as much. Oh Maddy's coming," Rhydian's eyes lit up. His heart began to pound and his eyes even flashed gold,

"Okay, calm down!" Sophie said, "Please don't wolf out on me," Rhydian's eyes sparkled. But then something stirred inside him. What if Maddy had changed so much he didn't know her anymore? He knew they'd both be different people now but he'd always thought Maddy would just be Maddy. _His_ Maddy.

"Where you going, cub?" Emma asked as Maddy reached for her coat and trainers.

"Through the woods. I want to see Tom and Shan and..."

"Rhydian?" Emma finished her sentence for her. She sighed, "Look, Maddy..."

"Stop! Just, stop!" Maddy pulled on her shoes and ran out of the house. And Emma didn't stop her. She knew better than that.

Maddy could smell Rhydian. He was with this mysterious family member. It wasn't Bryn or Ceri or anyone Maddy had met before. _I have to find him, I have to find him, I have to find him._ Maddy raced through the woods. She knew exactly where he'd but she could see it all like a map inside her head anyway. Suddenly she entered the little clearing where their tree was and there was Rhydian. Taller, stronger, older... More handsome. And there was a girl, the one who smelt weird. _She must be a relative, she looks exactly like him!_

"Maddy?" Rhydian had obviously been waiting for her,

"Rhydian," she confirmed. And they ran to each other and she flung her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you," They whispered in unison and couldn't help giggling a little when they realised. Maddy pulled out a little and kissed him. It was so amazing to be this close to him again and to have her mind empty and be filled with only thoughts about him. When they both pulled out of the kiss they leant their foreheads together and smiled softly. It took Maddy a while to really register the girl who was stood awkwardly just a few metres away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Maddy_

I looked over at the girl. She was really pretty but still looked exactly like Rhydian, it was weird. I couldn't help feeling slightly bad for her; she clearly didn't really know what to do in this situation. But I still couldn't figure out what was different about her. Something was... something wasn't right. I was still holding Jana's badge tightly in my grasp and it had imprinted on my hand. Before I knew what was happening black crept across my hands and seeped through my skin. I could feel my blood boiling and changing. My eyes shimmered gold and black pulsed up my neck and across my cheeks.

"Maddy, look at me," The girl ran up to me. She had intense green eyes that seemed to see straight through me, "You need to focus. Look, Rhydian's right here, he's not going anywhere," when she saw this wasn't working she picked up my hand and held it in the air in a 'stop' sign and put her hand against it. Then her eyes changed. They became an unbelievable bright green and she looked to the sky. I felt the wolf fade inside me. When I looked down at my hands they were pale and shaking. Rhydian looked shell shocked, he couldn't even speak. He just looked over and this mysterious girl and smiled in amazement. He put his arm around my shoulder and I could hear his heart beating, fast. The girl's eyes changed and she blinked up to look at me. She was just taller than me and it annoyed me a little because she was clearly younger than me. She looked kind of pissed,

"Don't make me do that again," She sounded seriously angry. Her eyes flashed that green again and I felt small and like I didn't want to cross her. The smile faded from Rhydian's face. I couldn't stop the anger rising inside me. I had almost transformed and I couldn't just get rid of the energy straight away.

"I didn't ask you to do anything!" I yelled,

"No," She retorted, "But you _needed_ help!"

"I don't need some random girl from nowhere to help me control the wolf!"

"What just happened suggests otherwise!" Dam it! She'd got me cornered and even Rhydian couldn't think of something smart to say back. She clearly saw what her anger had done because her expression became softer, "Maddy, you've been in the wild a long time. You've got used to transforming or being encouraged to transform. If you had transformed then you could have become wild," I shook my head. Who was this girl?

"Maddy," Rhydian said, "This is my sister, Sophie, and..."

"What is she?" I couldn't help blurting out. That question had been on my mind too long. I had to find out what this girl was. She wasn't a wolfblood but she certainly wasn't human. Sophie didn't seem offended.

"I'm not going to explain, Rhydian. You tell her," I look expectantly at Rhydian. I turned to face him. His eyes flickered between me and his sister. Sophie nodded and Rhydian sighed.

"She's a halfblood,"

"A _what?_" What the hell was a halfblood doing on my territory? I didn't care whether she was Rhydian's sister or not she certainly couldn't stay, "I'm not having a halfblood on my territory," I growled at Sophie,

"Maddy, listen to me. She's my half sister and I've only known her one day,"

"And you already trust her? She's a _halfblood_, Rhydian; she's a danger to us all!" I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I'd come all this way just to be with him and all he could do was defend a halfblood. He yelled back at me and I returned the favour. We exchanged shouts until something stopped us in out tracks.

"Stop it! Just, stop!" We both turned our amber eyes on Sophie, "I'm going," She turned and began to walk away,

"Sophie, please,"

"No, Rhydian, I can't stay. Maddy is the leader of the pack, I can't force her to accept me. I'll be a danger if I'm not in your pack..." I felt a mixture of emotions. The pull I had felt between me and Rhydian had finally lifted. I knew how agonising it had been. And I could feel a pull between Rhydian and Sophie. It wasn't the pull me and Rhydian had, it wasn't romantic, but it was there. I knew Rhydian needed his family, they'd been torn away from him and though he didn't miss the wild he did miss his family or at least he missed Bryn. I could see the pain in Rhydian's face and felt a pang of guilt in my heart for making her walk away.

"Wait," Sophie stopped and turned. There were tears in her eyes and I saw Rhydian was holding back tears like the day I had said goodbye. It hadn't been a perfect goodbye but is there such a thing? I didn't feel jealous of Sophie. I knew that if I loved Rhydian I would let her stay, "I'm sorry... I ... I don't want you to go. Please, stay, be part of my pack," She opened he mouth then shook her head,

"I'm sorry, Maddy..."

"No, you don't understand. Rhydian needs you hear and you just saved my wolfbacon out there," The three of them laughed a little, "And... I think _Rhydian_ could learn a lot about how to control the wolf from you..."

"Wait, what?" He said laughing and he kissed me lightly. Sophie smiled and finally nodded. I have a seriously messed up pack. A lone wolf, two humans, and now a halfblood as well. Sophie picked up her bag and slung it over one shoulder. I walked over to her and linked arms with her. I smiled.

"You can stay at mine; we have a spare bedroom that Rhydian used to stay in. And _you_ can tell me all about how you saved me back there..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this update is long overdue so I'm sorry if you were waiting for it. I went on holiday and wasn't allowed to take my laptop. Hope you enjoy this chapter - dippydog18**

* * *

3rd Person

Sophie knew immediately Maddy meant what she said. She had seen it in her eyes. Sophie had always been able to tell when people were lying, she'd never known why. She had always been able to tell what people thought of her and could take a hint even when one hadn't been given. When she'd been in the care system Sophie had always sensed that the foster parents never liked her though everyone else insisted they did. And a few weeks later she would have been sent back to the home.

Rhydian linked hands with Maddy. She looked down at their hands and smiled. She was home. This was where she was meant to be. Not in the wild, not in Devon with her grandparents, here. Her pack was here in Stoneybridge. Her best friends. And her mate. She had known there was something different about Rhydian since the first moment they met. She had hated him at first, he had been on her territory, but after that things started to change. She had other friends that were boys but Rhydian was different. He didn't mean the same to Maddy as Tom or any of the other boys like Jimmy or Sam or Liam. There was a pull between them when they were apart and when he had left she had realised exactly how much he meant to her. He was such a big part of her life and living without him wasn't an option. And when she had admitted her feelings for him it was like everything suddenly became clear. Wolfbloods mate for life. They weren't like humans in that way. Wolfbloods went out like humans did except they didn't do the breaking up.

"So, how _did_ you save me back there?" Maddy asked looking over at Sophie across Rhydian. Sophie looked uncomfortable for a second but then it faded.

"It's a halfblood thing, you have to learn..." Maddy could tell Sophie didn't want to talk about it but she really felt like she needed to know. Sophie looked over at her and sighed, "Wolfbloods have certain powers, right?" Maddy and Rhydian nodded, a little confused, "Well, halfbloods have powers wolfbloods don't. We can't do eolas and you can't do... Err... What I just did," Sophie shifted uncomfortably.

"It doesn't have a name?" Maddy asked in disbelief. There was something Sophie wasn't telling them. But she shook off the thought; for Rhydian's sake. Even thought Sophie was a halfblood Maddy was determined not to be bitter. Sophie nodded but her eyes were at the ground. Maddy's eyes narrowed in spite of herself. What was Sophie keeping from them...?

* * *

Rhydian walked through the woods, blissfully unaware of what was going off on either side of him. All he could think about was how perfectly happy he was in this very moment. He had his sister on one side and the love of his life on the other. Only now did he begin to notice how different Maddy looked. She had grown up a _lot_ in the past few months. Her hair had grown a fair bit, her cheekbones were more defined, she was much taller and fitter than he remembered but she was still Maddy. She was still the same Maddy he fell for. Some things never change. Her butterscotch eyes, thought less innocent, were no different and he smile still lit up her face in the same way it always had done. _She's less like a girl and more like a woman._ He laughed at himself for thinking that, it was so cheesy, but it was true. He was just glad the pull of the moon hadn't tempted her with another wolfbloods or alpha.

For the next few minutes Rhydian's thoughts were with Jana. She had been his lifeline in the wild and his closest friend but had she wanted more than that? She had certainly made Maddy jealous. But did that _really_ mean anything? He had never been sure. Jana had never liked to talk about Maddy even when they all became friends. And even Rhydian had known there was something wrong when he turned up with Maddy on the day of the eclipse. Jana had _not_ been pleased. But everything seemed to go back to normal after a few weeks. Jana was just a huge 'what if' for him. It had always been Maddy but _what if_ he had never returned from the wild? What would have happened then? Would Jana have been the one pulled to him by the moon? All the other males in the pack fancied Jana, but then again she was the alpha – what wasn't there to like? But Rhydian didn't want to lead the wild pack even though he was an alpha male. He loved Maddy and even if she hadn't been an alpha she still would have been 'good enough' for him. He did, however, still think of Jana. He missed her, maybe more than her realised. But Maddy actually missed her more. Jana had become Maddy's best (or at least closest) friend over the past few months and leaving suddenly was starting to sink in. Now she knew how Rhydian must have felt. Not saying goodbye and admitting you have to move on isn't healthy. The best things in life never come easy and Maddy was the hardest part of Rhydian's life. But she was also the best part and he couldn't live without her, not now he knew the truth about how he felt.

Maddy still couldn't believe she was really here, that this was really happening. Dr Whitewood was gone and she had Rhydian back. This was what she had dreamed about in the wild. But something wasn't right. Was it Sophie that was bothering her? Maddy felt awful about it, she knew Rhydian's sister being here shouldn't bother her at all. Sophie was tame, unlike Bryn or Ceri, and as long as she didn't try to temp Rhydian away from her Maddy didn't mind her being around... Or at least that's what she told herself. Because she _did_ mind and she didn't know why. It wasn't the whole halfblood thing, that had been a shock but Maddy could get over it. No. No, there was something else. Something bigger. What was Sophie hiding? Maddy didn't doubt that Sophie was honest with them but Maddy didn't think she was telling the whole truth.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sophie's voice jogged Maddy back into reality.

"W-What?" She stammered. She realised her hand was still linked with Rhydian's and they were facing her house.

"I... Don't think they'll like me too much..."

"They'll love you," Rhydian reassured, "They hardly liked _me_ when we first met,"

"Don't be so sure they like you now," Maddy thought aloud. Rhydian cut a glance at her then turned back to Maddy's parents' house.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Rhydian decided. His eyes were fixed on Maddy. He knew something was wrong but he decided it would have to wait.

* * *

**Please review if you have any tips or prompts for new chapters. Help is always much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided I'm going to try and update every two or three days. Because I'm going back to school on Monday it might end up being less often than that but hopefully not! In reply to WhiteWolf101702 from last week I don't mind if you use the same idea as me because I'm probably not the first to use it, anyway! Hope you enjoy this chapter - dippydog18**

* * *

_Rhydian_

Something isn't right. But everything _is_ right. I know I shouldn't really be complaining because technically everything about my life is perfect right now. I have Maddy back. Dr Whitewood has actually walked away and I have a little sister. Well _Half_ sister as Maddy keeps reminding me. She also keeps reminding me that _I don't know her very well_ and _I shouldn't trust her straight away_. But Sophie hasn't done anything wrong. She hasn't done anything to make me think she might lie. Just because she's a halfblood it doesn't mean she's a backstabber. But I can't stay angry at Maddy for long. Not properly anyway. But there is something wrong. And it's to do with Maddy _and_ Sophie. I just have to figure out what it is.

"I think I'd better go," Sophie said, backing away. I grabbed her arm.

"No," Maddy glanced at her and asked me _What are you saying?_ in her face, "Where are you going to stay if you're not with Maddy?" I answered, half to Maddy half to Sophie. I could see Sophie trying to think of a comeback that wasn't _I'll think of something_. But she couldn't. I smiled, triumphantly. Maddy glared at me as if to say _This isn't over_ but I just smiled at her. I knew she loved me really.

Maddy pulled Sophie after her and knocked on her own door. I could hear Emma and Daniel sniffing. They were clearly confused.

"Maddy?" Emma asked, puzzled as she opened the door, but then her eyes zoned in on Sophie. Daniel appeared behind her and their eyes clouded over orange, "What are you doing here?" Emma snarled at Sophie, as though she recognised her. But that wasn't possible, right? Sophie looked worriedly over at Maddy who stepped in front of her.

"Mum, it okay. I brought her here. She's... she's Rhydian's sister," I couldn't help half smiling as she said it. I had a sister. And she was here. But all my 'happy' thoughts were forgotten when...

"Well she can NOT stay here," Daniel growled. Ink crept up his neck and across his cheeks and black burned across Emma's hands. I just stayed quiet. After what Maddy had said about her parents not liking me I decided it was probably best to leave the fighting talk to Maddy. They would always love her, after all, but they may never love me.

"Please!" Maddy begged. Her eyes flashed gold and I could feel the wolf pulsing through my veins. But I had to control it. Sophie looked like she was about to cry and she was backing away. I took her hand and she looked at me with those intense green eyes that she was managing to keep the same. She understood. I remembered her words _I can control the wolf better because there's less of it in me_. Maybe being a halfblood wasn't so bad after all.

"Mum, dad, she saved my life!" When Maddy said that something changed in her parents. Their eyes changed from yellow to brown and the midnight faded from their skin.

"She what?" Daniel asked, breathless,

"She saved my life," Maddy repeated. The Smiths exchanged glances. They didn't know what to do. Emma sighed.

"Fine," she said.

"Really?" I couldn't help asking. I sounded slightly desperate. Emma looked at me, distastefully.

"_Really_," Sophie and Maddy squealed happily and I hugged them both tightly. My family was safe. But then I remembered. Sophie had saved Maddy from changing and becoming wild, not from dying. But, I guess, if Maddy had changed the Maddy we knew would have died. But why had Maddy started to wolf out? And why would that have made her wild? I just kept a fake smile plastered on my face as Maddy's parents shut the door. Then I turned to Maddy and Sophie and started to run towards the woods. I knew they'd follow me. It worked like a charm.

"Rhydian, what the hell?" Maddy panted as she caught up. Sophie had overtaken and run in front of me forcing me to stop.

"I need to ask you something," I turned to Sophie, "Why did Maddy start to wolf out, earlier? And why would she have turned wild if you hadn't stopped it?"

"Wow," Sophie half laughed, "Which do you want answering first?"

"Why did I start to wolf out?" Maddy cut in. Sophie looked her in the eye.

"Jana gave you the pack badge, right?" Maddy was too desperate to find out what happened to ask how Sophie knew about the badge. I was pretty surprised how much she knew about me. It was a little weird. Maddy nodded.

"So?"

"Well, when it imprinted on your hand all the past, present and future pack leaders gave you their strength. You're lucky that Jana is more up for human life or I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. I think that answers _both_ your questions," she said looking over at me and raising her eyebrows.

"I still don't get how you save her," I said,

"I _told_ you. It's a halfblood thing," She shifted uncomfortably, again, like she always did whenever her powers were mentioned. Then we all started sniffing.

"Can I smell bacon?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry about the last chapter (it was a bit rubbish). I didn't really know where I was going with it because I couldn't decided whether Sophie was going to be good or bad. But I've decided now so hopefully this chapter is better - dippydog18**

_Maddy_

I'm not buying it. What Sophie said about the badge? Nah, it's something else. I don't know _what_ it is about her but I don't trust her. It's not because she's a halfblood. There's just something about her that seems too good to be true. How did she know exactly what to do when I wolfed out if it's something you have to learn? And how often is it that tame wolfbloods get given a wild pack's 'pack badge' and then have it imprint on them so they start to wolf out? She's up to something. I can practically _smell_ it. But I can't tell Rhydian. He'd be devastated. I can't tell him until I know for sure that Sophie is keeping a secret. If I tell him and then Sophie has nothing to hide he'd never forgive me.

"Can I smell bacon?" Rhydian's voice brought me back to the reality. I took in the sweet scent I'd missed so much. Rhydian's sense of smell for meat seems to have been heightened after living with vegetarians for a few years. I saw Sophie relax a little as Rhydian changed the subject. But she still looked uncomfortable. She was definitely hiding something.

"Yeah," She said, but her voice was shaking a little. Only very slightly, you'd only notice if you were looking for it. And I was looking for it. Something, anything that could prove me right.

"It's coming from Shannon's house," Rhydian said and before I knew it he was speeding away from us. And Sophie's reactions were like lightening. The rumours about halfblood's double speed didn't exaggerate. She over took him in an instant, letting her nose lead the way. I couldn't help the panic that surged through me at the thought of her being alone with Shannon. I had to outsmart her somehow, get there first. I wrapped my brain. I knew my territory inside out and if she had never been here before even with her speed I could get there first.

"Maddy?" I heard Rhydian call as he turned around and saw me. I felt guilty for leaving without explanation. After everything that had happened between us I was surprised that I could tear myself away from his side. But it's for Rhydian's own good. If Sophie is bad news then I need to figure out why and fast.

I raced through the trees. If I cut across here and here... I could just do it. Or at least arrive at the same time as her. Just as long as I she remained within my sight when she was with Shannon then everything would be fine. I clambered up a tree, deciding I had enough time. I scanned the surrounding area. Sophie was exactly where I wanted her to be. Smells travel in a strange way. And she was only half way there. I could be there in two minutes. I leapt from the tree, hardly noticing as my eyes glazed gold and my hands flushed with midnight black. I ran from the edge of the woods and found myself in the town. My ears began to ring from the noise of the village but I pushed past it. I acknowledged my veins and allowed them to change back, slowing my speed a little. When I rounded the final corner I found Shannon holding a whole plate full of bacon. I laughed. She had been luring us in. Typical Shannon. I suddenly realised I hadn't seen Shannon yet. I saw tears welling up in her eyes as she ran towards me. She started to cry into my shoulder and when she pulled out of the hug she kept tapping my arm, seeing if I was really real.

"I've missed you so much," She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. I just laughed through the tears that were rising in me and hugged her again. Sophie smiled when she saw us. And I couldn't help feeling bad for thinking she would dare attack Shannon, when she smiled she seemed so genuine. But just because she didn't want to harm Shannon it doesn't mean she'd not up to something else. Am I _will_ find out what it is.


	9. Chapter 9

_Maddy_

_"Did you do it?" The voice sent a shiver up my spine. I would know it anywhere. Whitewood. The eerie voice echoed my head. The figure only nodded. Whitewood grinned, "Good," she began to walk away._

_"Wait," Whitewood turned to look at the figure. She raised her eyebrows, clearly not impressed, "You kept your end of the deal?" Whitewood threw her head back in laughter. _

_"Never, werewolf," _

I sat up breathing hard. Cold sweat trickled down my forehead and my chest thumped from the intense beating of my heart. I wiped a clammy hand across my forehead, noticing the ink that stained them. I had never nearly wolfed out in my _sleep_ before. I was relieved to see my bedroom and not a damp, stuffy den when I looked around. I let out a sign of relief. _It was just a dream_. I told myself as I wrapped the blankets around myself and shut my eyes. But Dr Whitewood's laugh was stuck in my mind. Every time I almost drifted into sleep my dreams were contorted by her evil grin.

"She's gone, she's done, she's NOT here," I whispered to myself in a desperate attempt to go to sleep. But it was all in vein.

_3__rd__ Person_

Dr Whitewood scrolled down the screen and smiled. Soon, she would have everything she needed. As soon as she had a raw DNA sample there would be nothing that could stand in her way. And she would get that soon enough. The werewolf would come, soon enough. Everything had gone according to plan. She had managed to convince the werewolves that she had moved to New Zealand and given up on her research. _Really? Rebecca Whitewood? _Give up on a project? No chance. And the werewolves had come running back home, when they thought they were safe. How wrong they were. Someone coughed behind her. Whitewood turned and smiled when she saw a pretty teenage girl with green eyes and straight blonde hair standing with black pulsing across her hands.

"Ah, Sophie," The girl snarled when the doctor said her name, "How _nice_ to see you," she added, sarcastically. She looked the girl up and down, her eyes zoning in on her hands, "You'd better calm down. One video and I could expose you, remember?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone. The blood faded and Sophie controlled her snarls. Whitewood's expression changed and she was serious, "You got what I wanted?" Sophie nodded, reluctantly, "And they bought the story?"

"Every word," Sophie murmured, though she sounded unsure. She knew Maddy wasn't convinced. But she would never breathe a word to Rhydian, not unless she had proof.

"So?" Dr Whitewood shrugged, "Did you do it?" Sophie nodded, "Good," she said walking away to check the diagrams.

"Wait," Whitewood turned. Sophie gulped, "I've... I've changed my mind. Take me, leave Rhydian and Maddy alone!" Whitewood smiled.

"So now you'd risk everything to save your brother and his girlfriend. How sweet," Sophie growled, "Unfortunately, you are no good to me. Your DNA only shows up 28% wolf. That 28% could be caused by cross-contamination. I either need your brother or your precious 'care home' to have the evidence I need," Salt tears burned down the cub's face, "I thought so," and the doctor carried on scrolling through her charts.

Sophie ran out of the lab. By the time Whitewood had reacted Sophie was already halfway down the corridor and speeding out of the building. Realising that running down stairs was getting her nowhere she ran to the nearest window and leapt out. She had under estimated the fall and she tumbled to the earth trying to think of the best way to land. She rolled after hitting the ground and pain erupted in her right wrist. But she had no time for that. Aware her eyes were blazing green and her cheeks and hands had black creeping up them she ran towards the nearest woods, her head pounding from the noise of the town. Letting her nose lead the way she powered through the woods. She had to find Maddy and Rhydian before it was too late.

* * *

_Maddy_

My alarm clock went off at quarter to seven even though it was a Saturday. I was sprawled across my bed when I heard a tapping at my window. I ran over to the window, knowing that Rhydian was here.

"Maddy!" I smiled. He had remembered when he had come to my house in the middle of the night that time... I would never forget... "_Maddy!_" I blinked hard. I was still half asleep,

"Rhydian?" I replied, opening the window and drawing the curtains. He looked worried.

"Sophie's missing. I don't know where she's gone and her scent just leaves me running in circles..." I couldn't help feeling disappointed. Jealously surged through me. I couldn't bare it. I felt so guilty. Even if I thought Sophie was hiding something it didn't mean I should be jealous of her. But I was. Rhydian had come to my house to talk about _Sophie_.

"I have no idea, Rhydian," I shouted, slamming the window with such force I almost shattered the glass. I stomped over to my bed and flopped onto it head first. It was only then I heard the cries.


	10. Chapter 10

_Maddy_

"Please, Maddy! I know she lives with you but she said she's meet me and she hasn't turned up..." This just made me more angry. They had been going to meet up? I was still face down on my bed. But then I heard a blood curdling scream. I was an alert in a second. My ears pricked, my nose adjusted, I tensed up, ready to pounce. Rhydian? No, it wasn't him. I was at the window in an instant. My instincts kicked in.

"Sophie!" I screamed. Rhydian was cradling the cub in his arms and trying his best to hold back his tears. Blood was streaming from a deep gash in her forehead and there was a deep slit up her leg. Her trousers had been ripped to shreds so they wear more like shorts and her bag was no more. Her right wrist was clearly broken. Black was fading from her skin and her blazing eyes were shutting. Wolfbloods feel the need to protect any cub when they see one, especially when they females. And Sophie was in my pack. It made the urge stronger than ever. I leapt from my window my eyes had clouded over gold, as had Rhydian's and both of us had ink spreading from our hands. She groaned a little as Rhydian tried to shift her into a more comfortable position.

"Maddy..." she rasped. I stood stock still as Sophie said my name, "Maddy... Whitewood..." I snarled as I heard the name. Whitewood.

"She did this to you?" My blood boiled and I had to grit my teeth and clench my fists to control the wolf.

"No..." she gulped, "Wild pack... Jana... stopped them... Whitewood... DNA..." I turned my blazing eyes at Rhydian. We blinked at each other trying to read what the other was trying to say. It was a lot to take in.

"Take her to mum," I said, standing up,

"Mads, no!" Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, they'll pay..."

"If you leave and she dies I will never forgive you!" He blurted out. I took a deep breath in to calm myself. I knew what he meant even though he hadn't said it. I nodded. Suddenly my parents burst out of our front door and my mum looked horrified.

"What happened?" my dad asked as my mum picked Sophie up and started to carry her broken body into our house. That was my mum's gift: healing.

"I think a wild pack might be near," Rhydian said as he stood up. His eyes became blue, again, and I could see the tears in them. I couldn't bare it anymore. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms holding me close to him. This was what we had both been craving for the past few days. _Closeness._ But now was really _not_ the time. My dad coughed and we both darted inside without looking at him. It was far too embarrassing. Mum had taken Sophie into the spare room where she was staying and didn't let anyone in for an hour. When she finally did come out she didn't sound too hopeful.

"Give her some time to rest. I've given her something that will make her sleep until around twelve. We'll only know then if..." I could see the question in Rhydian's face. _If what?_ But I knew he knew the answer, really. We had to keep her alive until this evening. The full moon would heal her. But only if she was able to transform. Halfbloods are a bit touch and go when they're young and it comes to transforming, if the rumours are true. Because there is less of the wolf in them they aren't as called to the moon as wolfbloods are she when they've had less than ten transformations they aren't guaranteed to actually become a wolf. Then there was another thing. Halfbloods practically become wild when they transform. Sophie needs to be in the den when she transforms. But moving her when she's in this state could kill her. We'll just have to wait until twelve.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person_

All Maddy and Rhydian could do was wait anxiously and hope that Sophie would wake. Only then would they get the answers they so desperately needed. Why had Sophie been attached by the wild pack? Why had Jana been there? What was all the murmuring about Dr Whitewood and DNA? They would have to wait. The hours dragged by. Maddy and Rhydian remained curled up on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other, hands linked. Eventually sleep over came Maddy and she fell asleep with her head on Rhydian's chest.

"Maddy," Emma said, tapping on Maddy's shoulder to wake her up. Rhydian glanced down at her and couldn't help smiling. But it faded as her remembered his sister was upstairs broken and half dead.

"She wants to speak to you," Emma looked from Rhydian to Maddy. She still didn't entirely approve of their relationship. She was going to let it happen because wolfbloods had been driven mad by being kept apart from their soulmate. But that didn't mean Emma thought that what was happening between her cub and a lone wolf was right. She would have preferred Maddy to have fallen for her second cousin once removed who was from a respectable background. She wasn't going to say anything to Daniel because she knew it shouldn't bother her but she still cared about their reputation a little.

"Okay," Maddy said and she and Rhydian both stood up. Their hands remained together and Emma's eyes followed them across the room. But she didn't follow them. She knew far better than that. They crept up the stairs. They didn't quite know why they were going do quietly. Rhydian took a deep breath to prepare himself and opened the door. Maddy gasped as she saw Sophie. The cut in her forehead really was deep and the newly changed bandage was already bloody. She was eerily pale. Sophie opened her eyes when she heard the door and smiled, weakly.

"Maddy..." she said, "There's no time. Whitewood is back. In fact she never left," Rhydian shook his head,

"I don't..."

"I know," Sophie had tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry. Six months ago Whitewood captured me. She discovered I was a halfblood and she threatened to uncover the whole care home. And she said she'd experiment on them. Unless I found her another wolfblood," Rhydian's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"You didn't..." Maddy said,

"I had to," tears stained Sophie's face,

"How could you betray your _family?_" Maddy yelled. Rhydian stayed silent.

"I couldn't. The people in that home _are_ my family! They're my pack, Maddy; I couldn't watch Whitewood tear them apart!" A tear rolled down her cheek and fell from her chin onto the blanket, "I told Whitewood I had a brother, that I would help her find him if she promised to leave my home alone. I'd never met you," she looked at Rhydian, "And I didn't think I'd have to. She'd been injecting me with all these things. She had been trying to get me to transform. It was pure torture. I didn't want to sell you out, Rhydian, you have to believe me," Rhydian's mouth was dry, he couldn't say anything.

"What about me?" Maddy demanded, "Where do I fit it?"

"You were just a bonus for Whitewood. I never planned to hurt anyone else,"

"But what about the badge? The wolfing out? What was that?" Maddy insisted. She needed to know. Even though this was the evidence she needed there was a pull at her heart. It felt wrong.

"She gave you an injection," Maddy was about to interrupt but Sophie stopped it, "She managed to give it you without you noticing. I don't quite know how she found you. She's a real mad scientist, Maddy. Driven by the mad hope she'll make a name for herself. She'd do anything. I just made up the story as I went along,"

"What about your eyes?" Rhydian croaked, desperate to find something in his sister that wasn't completely false. But she couldn't lie to him, even though she knew it would make things easier.

"I can do that whenever I like, Rhydian. It's all part of the act. I'm so sorry..." They all stayed in angry silence for a few agonising minutes. And suddenly Maddy realised what Sophie had done.

"You sacrificed them, didn't you?" She said, looking over at Sophie the truth sinking in. Sophie had risked everything she cared about. Well... almost everything she cared about. And she had given it up. Sophie shut her eyes in pain.

"What?" Rhydian was so confused. He didn't know what to think.

"How can we stop her?"

"You _can't_ Maddy," Sophie cried, "She won't stop. Not now, not ever. I tried to get her to just take me... But I'm not enough to prove her theory," Maddy let go of her anger towards Sophie. It wasn't worth it.

"Where is she?" Maddy's eyes blazed.

"Follow your nose. You can smell her experiments from a mile away," Sophie practically spat.

"Where is she?" Maddy's blood boiled.

"Maddy!" Rhydian put his arm around her shoulder to restrain her.

"You can't go out there. That wild pack is there..." Maddy froze. There were so many unanswered questions. She saw the pain in Sophie's face and it reminded her, painfully, of Rhydian when she had had to say goodbye. But she couldn't stand there and do nothing. Just as she had been about to open her mouth they heard screaming from downstairs.

"Mum, dad," And she ran from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm trying to update regularly but its test season right now and I have a test in science, English, maths, music, basically every topic under the sun right now. So I might get a bit late with updates over the next few days but hopefully not! Please follow, favourite and review, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter – dippydog18**

_3__rd__ Person_

Maddy bolted down the stairs. She couldn't lose three people in one day. She had to stay strong for Rhydian, fill his head with the hope of Sophie's survival, but it seemed dismal. After seeing Sophie... And if Emma became injured as well Sophie wouldn't have a chance... Rhydian was close behind her now bounding down the stairs, two at a time. They both stood, frozen in shock. Two huge alpha wolves were sprawled on the floor. They skidded to their feet and growled at Maddy and Rhydian. Saliva dripped from their bared teeth and their amber eyes narrowed. Emma and Daniel were quivering in the corner. Emma was nuzzling Daniel who had a gash in his left side. He was whimpering in pain. The two wolves shifted into human form. An enormous man towered over the two teenagers. He had a jagged jaw line and shaggy hair, a large scar was engraved on his face and ran from his cheek to his forehead. He had huge, muscular limbs and menacing eyes. The other was a boy. He looked extremely like the first man. They were either brothers or father and son. But he looked more innocent and less menacing and scarred. Like he could still have his opinions swung.

Maddy growled at them and she and Rhydian let their veins grow inky and their eyes cloud over.

"What do you want?" she stood with her feet apart and hands by her sides, ready to change and attack at any moment,

"Revenge," The man smiled showing stained, yellow teeth. It made Maddy want to gag.

"Our packs have no feud!" She snarled, bearing her teeth.

"Don't be so sure,"

"If you lay a finger on them..." Maddy began, but her voice trembled at the thought of this beast of a man attacking her parents.

"I will kill you," Rhydian finished her sentence. His voice was steady and threatening. He growled at them and the ink crept further and further. The man almost laughed at Rhydian and folded his arms across his chest.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, cockily.

"Try me," Rhydian had a growl in his voice now, and he was fidgeting with the adrenaline pumping through him. He could transform at any moment. The boy looked slightly scared at the thought of Rhydian changing. He clearly didn't want to test his patience.

"We don't want any trouble," Maddy said, trying to keep her voice even and serious throughout, "Leave now and you won't get any,"

"Is that a threat?" The man scoffed, but there was a hint of fear in his laughter.

"After what you did to my sister I wouldn't hesitate,"

"You mean the halfblood? Your pack?" The man let out a horrible, fake laugh, "I never even thought tames would stoop that low," Rhydian's blood boiled. Maddy gripped his hand to restrain him. They just had to wait this one out. If Rhydian changed there would be nothing to stop the others changing and attacking. But thought they talked big Maddy and Rhydian knew they would be no match for a fully grown alpha male, let alone one with a cub as well. Not that the boy was really a cub, he was probably their age at least.

"What do you want with her?" Maddy dug her nail into the hand that wasn't in Rhydian's. She was no desperately trying to contain the wolf. _Keep your cool, Maddy, keep your cool._

"She's a halfblood,"

"And?" Maddy raised her eyebrows.

"She deserves to die!" The alpha roared. The teenager glanced from Maddy to Rhydian. He then looked at the man and gulped.

"She shouldn't be punished for what she can't help!" Rhydian yelled across the room. A plan was formulating in Maddy's head. She needed to know when to pounce. But if she shifted her gaze from the men for even one second they would follow her eye line... She had to keep Rhydian talking. She squeezed his hand. He knew what to do.

"She shouldn't have been allowed to live!" The man shouted, focusing all his attention on Rhydian. Maddy took her opportunity. She cut a glance over at her parents who were now back in human form. They nodded. They understood. But when she returned her gaze to the alphas the boy was staring at her. Maddy held her breath. It was make or break. But he just held her gaze, not blinking his amber eyes. But he changed them back to a deep hazel colour. Only for a second. But it was long enough; he was on their side.

"NOW!" Maddy yelled. Emma and Daniel (despite his injuries) pounced on the alpha from behind. Taken by surprise he hadn't even had time to react. The became a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. Maddy and Rhydian pushed the teenager to the side and pinned down the man. Rhydian wacked the hard part of his forehead against the soft part of the man's nose and knocked him out, like he'd been taught. Maddy couldn't help laughing as he did so. But they could only celebrate for so long before reality started to sink in. Daniel was weak from the effort or attacking and collapsed on the ground.

"Maddy, bandages, Rhydian, medicine box," The two stood up and spun around expecting to see the boy who had helped them. But he was gone. Panic rose in them both: Sophie. They looked at each other and raced upstairs.

"Sophie...!" Rhydian began but they swung open the door and Sophie was simply sitting up anxiously in bed.

"Oh, thank God," Rhydian breathed and he ran over to Sophie and hugged her, gently. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Maddy smiled. Why had she ever been jealous?

"W-What?" Sophie stammered through Rhydian's grip. He released her and put his arm around Maddy when she moved forward. They seemed almost like a proper family already.

"We thought that... Did you smell someone?" Rhydian asked, remembering Sophie's super senses.

"Yeah... two wilds. Two alphas, father and son," Sophie said, then she saw the worried look on Maddy's face, "Is everything okay? What the hell happened?" Then it dawned on her, "They came back for me, didn't they?" Maddy nodded. She heard a yelp of pain from downstairs. She knew her mum would be dressing her dad's wound.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know they'd follow me. I tried to make my scent like a maze but they must've seen through it," Maddy smiled, meekly. Sophie was fine but her father certainly wasn't. And the wild packs were the least of their problems. Whitewood would act fast. And they needed to as well. They needed a plan.


End file.
